An Odd Day In Danville
Phineas woke up, and sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock and he suddenly, completely woke up. He looked at Ferb who was sleeping in his bed, snoring. "Ferb wake up," Phineas said getting out of bed .Phineas threw a pillow at him, but he didn't wake,"come on Ferb wake up!" Phineas walked to his sleeping step-brother and suddenly yelled "WAKE UP!", Ferb didn't wake. Loud foot steps were heard getting closer and finally Candace flung the door open."WHAT IS WITH ALL THE RACKET?!" Phineas just stared at her, she marched out the door and slamed it shut, again her foot steps were heard getting farther and farther. Phineas turned to Ferb hoping Candace woke him up. Ferb was still sleeping, Phineas shook him. What is he dead or something? ''Phineas thought to himself, even though he knew Ferb was well alive. Phineas grew a bit irritated at his sleeping step-brother. Phineas pushed Ferb off his bed and he finally woke up. Ferb got up, brushed his self off, and stared at Phineas. Phineas just gave him a death glare for a while, then his expression brightened. "Come on Ferb we're burning day light, it's almost eleven o'clock," Phineas pointed to his clock that said ''10:47. ''The boys got changed, brushed their teeth, and did any other thing they would do in the morning. "So what should we do to day Ferb?" Phineas asked as they were sitting under the tree in their backyard. Ferb shruged "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, as he usually would. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "Ah...Perry the platypus... how predictable..." Doofenshmirtz started. "And of course by predictable I mean, completely dictable!" Doofenshmirtz yelled pressing a button traping Perry in a cage. "''Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr," Perry chattered in anger. "You see Perry the platypus, everyone likes my brother 'cause he has a good personality..WELL...with this inator, it will switch the personalitys of any two people shot by it, and I will switch the personality of my brother with..uh A personality of, some old grumpy guy..or something, and he will not no longer be wanted as mayor!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button and A inator rose from a panel. Doofenshmirtz walked to the inator and aimed it to his brother who was next to an old janitor and started the inator up. Out of no where Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz in the face causing Doofenshmirtz to bump into the inator, aiming it to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Perry started punching Doof in the face, the inator goes off and hits Phineas and Ferb in their backyard, not known by Perry or Doofensmirtz. Perry pressed the self-distruct button and paraglided away from D.E.I. In the backyard, Ferb was sitting under the tree, and Phineas was beside him reading a book, the same book Ferb usually read. Phineas and Ferb didn't know they got hit, to them they were normal."Want to build a mega trampoline?" Ferb said looking and Phineas. Phineas looked up from his book and nodding, Phineas put away the book and they both began working. Isabella walked though the gate "whatcha doin'?" Isabella said, walking to the trampoline Phineas and Ferb are working on."Building a mega trampoline," Ferb said in his British accent. "Ooookaaaaaay....." Isabella said, confused. Isabella looks at Phineas, who gave Ferb a thumbs up and tightened the last spring. "Okay it's done," Ferb said, which made Isabella even more confused. Phineas walked up to them, "Phineas.. are you alright?" Isabella said, still confused. Phineas just nodded. Isabella tilted her head a bit in confusion and looked at Ferb,"So are we going to jump on it?" Ferb asked, Isabella nodded still very confused. Phineas and Ferb jumped onto the trampoline and bounced really high in the air, Isabella followed. After they were done bouncing they went into the house. At D.E.I Doofenshmirtz bumped into his shrinkinator that shrunk their trampoline. TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction